Sales of communication services from independent retailers that are not owned by telecom operators has increased recently. For example, order requests may be initiated using different channels, such as web-portals, e-commerce portals, retailer call centers, and direct retail sales systems. These order requests may be split to different Communication Service Providers (CSPs) according to the service type request.
The indirect channels are not part of the Communication Service Providers' systems and the new order requests may arrive in various formats and in various forms of communication. It is a challenge for IT organizations (CSP IT organizations and indirect channel IT organizations) to support the various formats with only minimal changes in the IT systems. This challenge may arise whenever a Communication Service Provider ordering system integrates to a new indirect channel.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.